Therapy Heals Most
by LadeA3
Summary: Sasuke is forced to attend therapy sessions but when Hinata is his therapist. What will happen when Sasuke trys to use her, but ends up lusting for her. SasuHina
1. The Therapist

-

The Therapist

Sasuke sat in the chair waiting for his name to be called. He had just arrived and signed his name on the signup sheet. His probation officer was forcing him to see a therapist. Being 18 now his probation officer told him if he got into anymore trouble he would end up in prison. It wasn't as if he really cared anymore. His brother's death made him the last of his clan (there is no Madara, for now). He had visited the juvenile detention hall so many times he knew everybody there on a personal level. He's been there more than he's been to the doctor.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he heard a woman call his name. He got up and walked to her as she started to lead him to a room.

She was talking to him, probably telling him the therapist would be there soon, he wasn't really listening. She walked out the room noticing she was being ignored. He walked around the light green room, observing everything. The desk was neat, and shining. 'They're organized,' he thought.

He sat down in the brown chaise chair and looked out the window and let his mind wander. Until he heard a soft voice call his name, "Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes," he answered still staring out of the window.

"I will be your therapist. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. So why don't you tell me about yourself," he heard her ruffling papers, now. She gets straight to the point, he thught.

"Why don't you just look at your papers? I'm sure they'll tell you who I am and anything else you want to know," he said rudely.

"Sasuke, these papers do not tell me who you are but what you have done, and your past," she replied.

"{Sigh}, my life and who I am is none of your concern, or business," it isn't as if you care anyway, he added mentally.

"Hmmm," he heard her murmur.

"What?" he asked curiously, now turning to face her. Her face was covered by the papers in her hand.

"Why don't you tell me about your family?"

"Why should I?" he asked stubbornly

"You have to talk about your feelings because holding them inside is not going to help you cope with your feelings,"

"Look," he screamed angrily, "I don't have any feelings and don't need to cope with my family and friends are all dead there is nothing you can do about. So unless you can bring them back from the dead, don't tell me how I should cope,"

Sasuke was so angry and he did not know why. He stared at the woman in front of him confused and angry as she wrote on her notepad as if she didn't want to forget this moment.

He wanted scream and yell. Why was he even there? He didn't need any therapy. There is nothing wrong with him.

"Okay, that should be good for today. I'll see you tomorrow,"

What? Is she serious? Good? I don't see how we have established anything. But he couldn't wait to leave so he wasn't going to question it or her.

He got up from the chair. He watched as the therapist got up and walked to the door. This was the first time he actually saw her face. Wow, she's beautiful, he thought. He couldn't and wouldn't stay to analyze her features. He would seem to interested.

He left, quickly, hoping not to seem too interested. Maybe I should pay more attention to this new therapist.

-

It was now 7 p.m. and Sasuke knocked on the door he always did.

"Come in," he heard the voice say.

"Sasuke how was Hinata?"

"Who?"

"Your therapist," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, she was different, Kakashi, I didn't understand her methods," Sasuke said.

"What did she ask you?" he asked curiously.

"All she asked was about my family,"

"And your response,"

"I told her to look at her papers," he said rolling his neck.

"Why are you so disrespectful? She is only trying to help you,'

"I don't care; I shouldn't even be going there, but no you said it would help me control my anger,"

"And it will; you have to cooperate with her. She is one of the best and she can help you. Just cooperate with her because if the judge feels your meetings are pointless. He'll throw you not in prison but under it," he spoke seriously.

"Whatever," Sasuke said getting up walking out the door.

"Okay Sasuke it's your life, but at least give her a chance. Give her the benefit of the doubt," he heard him yell.

-

Sasuke sat on the hill behind his house. This was the only place he felt he could truly think, clearly. He felt he could be free. He didn't need to be anybody except himself. He always loved to just stare at the stars. He felt as if his family watched him down from the stats in the sky. It was probably the only time he felt love.

"I don't know why Kakashi pretends like he cares. He should just throw me in jail. It isn't like he would mind another juvenile being put in jail. I won't be his problem anymore."

Sasuke was more in a brooding mood than thinking mood. He thought to himself about his new therapist and how he could out of therapy. Or maybe he should try to know the therapist, what was her name again Hinata. She may be an asset, and she could probably get me off probation. I can use her to my benefit, he thought with an evil grin on his face.

T.B.C

I thought it would be something to write about. Review please for continuation.


	2. Who's the Therapist

**_Who's the Therapist?_**

Sasuke sat and waited for his name to be called once again. He had been seeing the therapist for about 2 weeks now. Sasuke for some reason felt as if she was down, recently. She wasn't her usual self, happy. She was more depressed. It wasn't as if he cared but he did have a concern on how soon he would be able to get out of these therapeutic sessions.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he heard his name called and walked towards the woman as he always did. Waiting for her to start her annual flirt session. I she hadn't gotten the other 12 days.

"There will be a new therapist today Ms. Hyuuga is out…sick," she said slowly. He looked at her surprised.

"Sick?" he thought about the word and how she said it. He didn't doubt that maybe she was sick maybe that was why she had been acting so strange but that hadn't stopped her before. No, it was more to it besides her being sick what could have been so…he didn't even know what to call it that she wasn't here. Am I actually caring about her? He thought.

He walked into the office and paid no attention to what they were saying.

"Look I'm telling you I'm not talking you. I only talk to Hinata," he said staring out of the window.

Eventually the therapist let him out go.

-

He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. He watched as a man opened the door.

"What?' the man said rudely

"Is…Hinata here?" he asked slowly a little disgusted by this guy's tone.

"No," he said and slammed the door in his face.

"Bitch," he whispered under his breath.

He walked down the steps and he heard a small scream.

"Is that…Hinata?" he thought. Then he heard a cry for help. He walked up to the door and placed his ear against the door.

"Stop," he heard a female voice cry

"Who the hell was that? Are you cheating on me?" he heard the male voice yell.

"Ahhh," he heard the voice

'Should I stop this? What if it's Hinata? Even if it isn't; nobody deserves this," he argued in his mind.

He kicked down the door and pulled the male's bodies off of the lying motionless female.

He looked at the bloody body in discuss. It was Hinata he tried to pick her up but the guy had strike him in the back. He stumbled forward a little but quickly recovered. He turned his body with an evil look on his face. He got up cracking his knuckles.

"I heard your 'conversation with Hinata. No, she isn't cheating on you. I'm a client and came to check on her. I'm her friend and no one touches my friends especially a woman. Now, if you want to leave here alive you should go while you're able to stand." Sasuke watched as the guy's face went from smooth toughness to deadly fear. He quickly ran out of the room and out of the house.

-

"Hinata?" Sasuke called as he ran down the street to the nearest hospital. He stared at the female's motionless body with fear. He knew how this looked if you were looking from the outside in, but he had to hurry. He could barely hear her breathing: it was as if she had little life yet.

"Hold on, hold on, please," he whispered.

-

It seemed like it was forever until he reached the hospital.

He lay her body on the stretcher and watched as the pulled her body away. Sasuek could feel a pain in his heart.

'What is this feeling?' he thought its pain but a pain of hope or something.

Sasuke turned to sit in the chair and wait for the nurse to tell him when he would be able to see her. He turned and his face collided with someone's fist. He landed hard on the ground

"What the…Who?" he touched his mouth and reassembled his jaw.

"What did you do to Hinata?" he heard a male's voice cry out almost in agony.

Sasuke got up slowly and turned his head to see a long brown haired man being held back by two other men. One man had a spiky ponytail and narrow gray eyes. He looked a little bothered by the other man's behavior but could understand.

The other man had bright yellow hair and cerulean blues eyes with _I've been attacked by my cat _scratches on his face.

The one who was held back had long brown hair and lavender eyes just like Hinata.

Sasuke watched as the guy broke away from the two's grip. He was expecting him to punch him again. Sasuke quickly got into a fighting stance. He grabbed the charging man's arm and twisted it until he screamed in pain. The man twisted his body and kicked Sasuke's side.

"Excuse me," they heard the nurse say, "This is a hospital, leave if you plan to make so much noise,"

Sasuke got up from the ground. He saw that the man had quickly calmed down when he realized the brown haired nurse.

"Sorry, Ten-Ten," he heard the man whisper. He looked at Sasuke in a disgusted way.

The guy with spiky hair came over to Sasuke and gave him a hand to help him up.

"Sorry about Neji. Hinata is his cousin,"

"More like sister," shouted and interrupted the yellow head.

"Whatever, anyway he cares about her and you're the one we saw in bring in her body so he assumed without thinking,"

"You ain't lying," he complained as he grabbed his jaw, once again from pain.

"Here," called Neji as he threw him an ice pack. He placed it on his cheek and shivered from the cold.

"What happened to Hinata?" he asked _a little calmer._

"I don't know," he said venomously pronouncing every syllable.

"Yes you do don't lie," Neji now had grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him out of the chair and lifted him off the ground.

"Angry much," he said with a grin on his face

"This isn't a time for games," Neji's face was red now and his eyes were serious it liked like his veins were going to pop out of his head.

"Neji, you're not going to get anywhere with violence. Put him down," stated the spiky haired one.

Neji threw Sasuke back into the chair.

'He's about to get his ass whipped,' Sasuke thought.

"I'm Shikamaru, that's Naruto, and the hot head is Neji,"

"Sasuke," he said plainly

"Where did you find her?"

"Look," he yelled, "I'll was going to tell you what I knew until he grabbed me," he pointed at Neji.

"Look," he heard him grunt, "I'm…" his face now softened, "I'm sorry just tell me what happened," he said almost begging.

"I am one of…" he didn't need for them to know that he went to her for therapy…

"I'm a friend, I went to see her at work to find out she wasn't there. So I went by her house and this red haired guy answer the door. He was such a bitch; I didn't like the way he answered the door. So I walked slowly away from the house when I heard a small cry. It could have been a cat but it sounded like someone I knew. I thought it was Hinata. I kicked the door down and the guy was on top of her,…_beating her_," he said with all the strength in him. "I picked her up and brought her here, that's all," he said finally looking at the floor.

He wanted to look up to see the dumb look on Neji's face but it wouldn't have made the situation any better he only cared about Hinata.

"Damn it," he heard Neji say

"What?"

"You said red head?"

"Yes, it was as bold as day and he looked almost like a child."

"Sasori," he heard him whisper

"Who is Sasori?" Sasuke asked curiously

"It's her X's. He was like her high school sweetheart, but come to find out he abused her. She had the courage to break up with 6 months ago but I guess he didn't get the message," he said angrily, "I guess I'll explain it to him,"

"No, Sasuke yelled, don't…Hinata needs you, besides would she really want you to go after him,"

"You're point,"

"Don't do it; he'll be back there is no point of you wasting your energy looking for him when you don't even know if Hinata is alright," Sasuke said explaining.

Neji looked at him up and down.

"What?" he said angry?

"You sound real concerned for Hinata are you more than a friend to her or…want to be?" Neji said curving his smile

Sasuke blushed at the thought, "No,"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because I got sunburn," he said sarcastically

"It's winter,"

"Shut up," he yelled. Neji started to laugh when he heard the doors of the emergency room open.

"Tsundae, how is she?" Neji asked

"She's stable, but she was beat up pretty badly. She's going to have to be here for a few days to recover," she said seriously

"Can we see her?" Sasuke asked, softly

"Yes, but she is asleep so…" she trailed when she noticed that Sasuke had quickly walked passed her.

"Her boyfriend," he heard Neji whisper to her

He felt a blush creep on his face.

'Damn it, no I am not blushing,' he slapped his face.

'I'm getting attached,'

-

He walked into the room where Hinata's body lay. Her body looked as if it was about to be carried to its casket. Her arms were folded over her body and the only sunlight that entered the room flashed on her pale face.

"Hinata," he whispered. He could almost feel a tear forming in his eye.

He walked over to her bed and looked at her. He pulled a chair and sat and watched silently. He moved the hair away from her eyes to the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered

He looked and saw her eyebrow arch. He noticed she was trying to open her eyes.

"Sa…suke," she struggled to say his name

"Yes, it's me. You shouldn't talk, just relax,"

"W-What are you doing here?"

"You are very stubborn you know that," he chuckled

"Hinata," he heard a voice call from behind, "I see your boyfriend was able to wake you,"

He noticed how her face went into a questionable expression.

"I have no idea what he is talking about," Sasuke stated embarrassed

"You should have seen him, blushing, he was about to break down in tears," Neji started to laugh

"Shut up," Sasuke yelled, blushing

"See what I mean," still laughing.

Sasuke snarled his nose and turned to Hinata who had a small smile on her face.

He smiled slightly, her smile was so beautiful.

Her eyes slowly closed.

"Hinata?" Sasuke questioned in concern.

"She's sleeping. She needs rest; you should go,"

"I'll stay," Sasuke said firmly

"Ohhh, tough guy, uh," she said smiling

"Hinata," he whispered as they walked out of the room.

T.B.C

Review for continuation…tell me what you think of the chapter. Hoped you liked it. If I have any errors sorry.

I was going to make the red head Gaara but I like Gaara and don't think he is a bad guy just misunderstood


	3. Confession

_**Confession**_

Hinata had a gotten out of the hospital about 2 days ago. She still would get temporary blackouts. But she always had someone there…Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't left her side since she had gotten home.

"Sasuke, you know you can go home?"

"Yes, but I want to make sure that you're alright,"

"I really appreciate you going out of your way to help me. You didn't have to help I had it under control,"

"Yea, obviously," he said rolling his eyes

"But really I'm fine. You should go home; I'll be back at work tomorrow,"

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to get rid of me,"

She smiled at him

-

Sasuke did eventually leave because he had his annual session with Kakashi

"Well, I've gotten word from Ms. Hyuuga and she said you seem to be stable and your last session will be tomorrow,"

Sasuke stared at the man in shock. Kakashi hadn't noticed his facial expression yet. When he removed the paper from in front of his face; he noticed.

"What's wrong with you, a few weeks ago you said that you didn't need to be there,"

"Kakashi, you have to let me keep going. I have to see her."

"I'm sorry but the way you treat woman is terrible and you're not going to hurt her like that. I won't allow it especially now since your attitude has changed,"

"It has only changed because of her. I don't know what it is…" he said slowly turning his head, "She…She makes me want to be different…better." He turned and looked at Kakashi, "When I heard her scream I felt a protective tendency or something. You and I both know I wouldn't have done that for anyone. I don't know what it is but I have to be around her or I feel…lost. Just like when my clan was killed." He stated staring up at the ceiling.

You could see Kakashi's eyebrows rise at the shock of Sasuke's words.

"I'll see what I can do, but it is obvious you like her. Why don't you ask her on the date? The worst that can happen is she says no, and she has let you in her house for how long. I know I would have kicked you out, but she is friendly even if she doesn't like you she'll say yes," he said encouraging and you could see him smile through his mask.

"I Guess I could and I don't like her, it's just-"

"You like her a lot, I'm sorry,"

"No, that isn't it," he said standing up. He walked towards the door and opened it. "I think I might love her," he whispered but not low enough for Kakashi's ears.

Kakashi was officially choking on his Adam's apple.

Sasuke walked out and sat leaning on the wall. He stared up at the ceiling. It felt good getting that off his chest.

-

Sasuke walked to the office. It wasn't his appointment time, but he had to ask her. He had been rehearsing how he was going to ask her on a date all night. He had it all ready. He grabbed his bouquet of flowers and walked pacing the floor. He was the first one there.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked as she opened the door of her office

"I need to talk to you,"

"Okay," she said looking at him then the flowers, "Come in, "she said slowly

He walked in and started pacing the floor again.

"Sasuke?" she asked questionable

"Would you go on a date with me Friday night?" he said quickly. That isn't how he practiced it but he totally forgot what he was going to say or wanted to say. He handed her the flowers. his hands were shaking crazily.

She stared at him, confused.

''Sasuke, I…"

"It's alright if you say no, I mean…I shouldn't be here I'll go," he said walking out the room. He stopped, she had grabbed his arm.

"I'd love to go," he heard her whisper

Sasuke felt a smirk coming to his face, but he kept his composure.

"Alright I'll pick you up at 7," he said plainly walking out the door to the exit.

-

T.B.C

Sorry for short chapter next one will be longer and will be the date. Review for continuation hoped like it so far…………..


	4. Traumatic Date

_**Traumatic Date?!**_

Sasuke stared in the mirror. He was trying to make sure that he looked presentable to someone like Hinata.

He didn't have much money so he couldn't take her somewhere to fancy, but someone did owe him a favor, actually a lot of people did. So he was able to get a nice place for them to eat at.

He looked at his attire. He wore a pair of black slacks, a lavender button up long sleeved shirt, and a black vest.

His shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He put an earring in his left ear, and his wrist watch on his left wrist. He sprayed a spritz of cologne. He walked down stairs and put on his best dress shoes.

"O-Okay," he breathed. He walked to his car, more like Kakashi's. Kakashi let him borrow his car because he didn't want her to be riding on his motorcycle.

Kakashi had a white 2008 Lotus Elise.

-

When he arrived Hinata's residence; he put on his best gentleman's face. He knocked on the door and expected Hinata to open the door and it was Neji.

"H-Hello," he said, stuttering

"Come in, Sasuke," he said cheerfully

Sasuke walked in and noticed a full living room, everybody he saw at the hospital. Shikamaru, Naruto, Ten-Ten, and Neji. Sasuke wondered why he was cursed by this plague.

"Hi," he said plainly

"Hey," they all said

"So I hear you're taking my cousin on a date." Neji said coming from behind, "Listen to me if you hurt her I swear you're life will end," he said seriously.

Sasuke felt insulted. "I can't believe you would say that," he said turning to him.

"I would never hurt her," he said seriously and sincere.

Neji was about to say something but stopped, "Good," he said finally.

An awkward silence filled the room after that.

"Where are you guys going?" Ten-Ten asked trying to break the awkward silence

"La Maisonette,"

"The place on Broad" Shikamaru asked

"Yea,"

"That's a hard place to get into, impressive," Neji said cheerful again

Sasuke smirked. They were gradually getting into conversation when Hinata started her way down the steps.

She wore a strapless sky purple formal dress. It reached under her knees. She wore small hoop earrings, a necklace, and two bracelets. She walked down like a senior getting ready to go to prom.

"Y-You're beautiful," Sasuke stated staring at her.

"Thank you," she said blushing turning away from his stares.

"Are you ready?" he asked after about 5 minutes of is staring session. He could hear the snickers of those behind him.

"Goodbye," Hinata said politely as they started their way out the door.

-

They entered the restaurant and took their seats.

"This is a nice place," Hinata stated looking around, inspecting.

They sat down and started to talk about random topics. Sasuke was a little surprised by how open she was in a conversation. He thought she might have been with drawn from conversation because of what has happened to her.

But it happened for some reason he noticed that Hinata started to get real quiet and he had no idea why. He didn't question, but he was concerned.

"Hinata, are you alright?" as they walked through the near by park. They had just finished eating and he had felt an urge to walk around.

"W-What are you talking about?" she asked frightened looking around frantically.

Sasuke's eyes looked around to see what could be bothering her, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"What's wrong?"

"Take me home, please?" she said, hurriedly as she grabbed his arm and started to pull him to the car. Sasuke felt he knew what was wrong. He felt this strange feeling.

"Okay," he replied agitated not at her but just at the situation. He was starting to get to know her.

When he arrived at her home; he noticed that nobody was there.

"Do you want m to come?" he asked suspicious now. He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"No, I don't ever want to see you again," she said rudely and slammed the door in his face.

Sasuke stood in front of the door angry, hurt, and sadden.

He went back to the car and started to drive. He had never felt this hurt before. He was trying to figure out what he did wrong.

He knocked on the door.

"Wh- O Sasuke, what's wrong?" Kakashi let Sasuke into his home.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke told him what had happened. He really was on the rocks. He had no idea what he did wrong and why she responded to him like that. He didn't mind her rudeness, but when she said 'I don't want to ever see you again," really hurt him. He noticed the tear that went down her face when she closed the door, but why was she upset. Why did she feel she couldn't tell him about it?

Kakashi sat there in deep thought.

"Have you seen Sasori around recently?"

"No, Neji and I-I," Sasuke stopped, "No," Sasuke jumped up and ran out of the door.

"Where are you going?' he heard Kakashi yell, but he ignored him.

"Tell Neji to hurry to Hinata's now," he yelled back

He didn't know what was going on his mind but all he knew is Hinata was hurt, if anything happened to her.

He didn't get into Kakashi's car because that would take to much time and running was his best option.

He arrived at her house....

The door was hanging off the frame.

"Hinata!" he yelled

He saw her bloody body. Sasuke turned his face away it was disgusting. He couldn't believe she didn't tell him. He picked up her body and ran again.

He was angry at Sasori, Hinata, himself. Why did he feel this was a repeat of what happened before? Why did she feel she had to take him on by herself? But now he wasn't going to leave her side.

He set her body on the stretcher just like before.

"Help her please," he pleaded as they took her into the emergency room.

-

Neji arrived a few minutes after they had taken her into the room.

"What happened?"

Sasuke didn't answer...

But by his bloody hands and clothing Neji got the answer, "Sasori," he slurred

"I should have known. What is wrong with me?" he said punching the wall.

"There's no way you could have known this," Neji said trying to comforting.

"I should have know by her frantic behavior to get home. I just don't understand why she didn't tell me."

"Hinata is very stubborn and she doesn't really like when people know her business. Nobody knew she was in an abusive until they actually broke up,"

Sasuke was surprised by that but he didn't care. He should have known he could have been able to save her. Now if she...he couldn't even think of what would happen if she died.

T.B.C

Sorry for the long wait...please review...i should be able to up the net chapter sooner than this one because it is fresh in my mind........(smilez)


	5. Denial

_**Denial**_

Sasuke waited all night waiting for someone to tell him something about Hinata's condition.

"She's stable, barely, what happened?" asked the blonde-haired woman from before.

Sasuke just looked down in his laps.

Neji told her what happened and she preceded to tell them her condition.

"She'll need extreme bed rest. She'll be admitted to the hospital. Whoever did this was trying to kill her. She had two stab wounds near the heart, but they missed anything vital.

"Can we see her?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, but she is sleep," she walked them to the room where Hinata was resting. "She'll be moved from the ER, tomorrow."

She walked out of the room and left both Neji and Sasuke to see the bruised Hinata.

Visually on her face both her eyes were swollen and purple, her nose was broken, and her lip was busted.

"I'll kill him," Neji said deadly

"No you want..." Sasuke said, "because I'll get to him first," Sasuke flaring his nose and grinding his teeth.

-

After about 2 hours of staring. Neji left to work, but Sasuke decided he would stay. Visiting hours were over, but he was able to 'persuade' the nurse to let him stay a little longer.

"Hinata, why did you do this to yourself? I could have helped you, why?"

"Because i-it's not a-as i-if I deserve a-anything better and w-what can y-you really d-do for m-me?"

Sasuke was bewildered that she was awake. He didn't know what to say.

"If you want to help me, leave,"

'Is she serious?' Sasuke thought

'Any other time. I'm aggressive, rude. I use to do this to woman but I grew out of that phase. Is this what woman really want to a man? More like a child?

"Has he messed you up that bad you can't tell when someone..."

"Someone's what? Using me,"

"Using you. You think I'm using you?" he asked, dumbfounded

"Why else would you show interest? You don't like therapy so get close with the person who says when you can stop going to therapy," she said, almost yelling.

He started to laugh, "No, when someone's..." he stopped biting his bottom lip. He couldn't say it. He was angry that she really thought that he was using her. "Forget it," he said finally getting up from his chair and leaving.

He could feel the tears run down he his face. He didn't know why he was crying, probably from his anger and frustration.

But now he didn't care, anymore. About Hinata or Sasori or his life.

-

Sasuke went to his home and tore everything apart, still tears steam down his face.

"Damn it," he screamed continuously.

He needed to get her off his mind, quick.

He called one of his past booty calls. He knew one of them would except his offer of free sex.

Sakura. He knew she would say yes, and he was right. He rented a motel and told her to meet him there.

When she entered Sasuke literally attacked her. He instantly took off her clothes. She barely had entered the room, before he was over her.

But there was one problem he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata.

He tried his best and focusing on what he was doing right now with Sakura. His mind was booming. He felt almost dirty kissing Sakura, fucking her for no reason.

He stopped himself and got up. The groans of Sakura had stopped when he did.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you," he said plainly hurrying to put his pants back on.

He ran out the door before she could even say anything.

"Damn it, I don't get it this as never happened before. It seems I can't stop thinking about, why? I don't care about her...I don't if she doesn't want me. I don't want her," Sasuke sped up on his motorcycle.

He always loved the wind blowing on his face.

He thought back to what she had said, 'What can you do for me?' He thought about what could he do for Hinata. He didn't have a career so he couldn't do anything financially. But he never thought that deep into it. The relationship she had with Sasori was her first and she didn't know what true love was. And if he said you couldn't get anybody else. She would believe because nobody has been there to say you're beautiful, smart...

"And I'm such an idiot. I just ran off. I proved her point when I left. But what am I going to say when I go back? Sorry? I couldn't even tell her how I felt." he sighed in disappointment of himself.

T.B.C

Review Please


	6. Truth

_**Truth**_

Sasuke was sitting in his room. He has been sitting there for the past 4 days. All he has been thinking about was Hinata. He couldn't stop.

I've been getting calls from Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru. I haven't returned their calls and probably won't. His future was gleam because he was suppose to see his probation on a daily bases and he hasn't seen Kakashi in 4 days.

That's when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't get up and get it. He didn't care who it was. A burglar, Kakashi, police, it didn't matter.

"Are you alright? You're done was unlock," the voice said

"Yea, what's wrong with you? If this is about Hinata you need to talk to her,"

"What do you mean?"

"She's like in a deep depression, now," said Shikamaru

"Really?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke, believe or not she shunned you away because she didn't want you to get hurt,"

"She's didn't want me to get hurt? I doubt that,"

"Looks like it worked, but now she's depressed because she believes now that you didn't have any feelings for her. At least not strong enough to go see her again,"

Sasuke was starting to angry with what he was saying to him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm stating fact. Don't take offense."

Sasuke was ready to jump up and punch him, but what would that really accomplish right now.

"So what are you saying? I should go see her,"

"Sasuke, isn't that better than sitting here, dying inside?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know what you are talking about?" he said calmly but defensive

"Are you serious? You've look like you've been in here forever and you smell like it too,"

"Shikamaru, are you really helping?'

"I'm what you call the one who gives tough love. Besides he needs to stop playing it's obvious that he has feelings Hinata, but Hinata does not believe you do because…Look if you see her she can tell you herself."

Sasuke got up and started his way out the door.

"You need to wait, because you need to take shower," both Shikamaru and Kakashi grabbed his arm before he exited out the house.

His body was a little sore from not moving for the past three days.

He walked slowly onto the property of where Hinata lived. He knocked on the door.

Neji opened the door.

"Sasuke, Hey what's up?" Neji said, cheerful. "Shikamaru told me you were coming. She's upstairs. She's been crying for the past 3 days. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"But Shikamaru said because,"

"Yea, he made that up to get you to come," Sasuke started his way out the door.

"Wait…Wait, look Shikamaru is great at decoding things and he truly believes that you can help her….and I do too,"

Sasuke looked at him. He did want to see her. He wanted to stop the tears that fell down her cheeks.

He walked up the stairs slowly. He looked for the door on left, Neji stated to be Hinata's room.

He softly knocked on the door and waited. He opened the door slightly when he realized that nobody was going to open it.

He looked in as he poked his head in, slowly. Hinata lay on her bed, face in her pillow, sobbing.

'Hinata?" he whispered softly. She didn't seem to hear her. He walked closer. He wanted to reach out and apologize and just ask for her forgiveness.

He walked up and sat softly on her bed. He stroked her haired…her head moved.

She turned her head towards him.

"S-Sasuke?" she questioned. Her eyes were pink-red. Her tears had made tracks on her face.

"S-Sasuke," she sobbed.

Sasuke almost fell when Hinata's head literally bombarded his chest. She cried into his chest.

"Hinata," he said stroking her hair

"Are you alright?" she asked looking up through her red eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't hurt you did he? I was trying to make sure you could get away in time," she sobbed

"W-Why would you do that? I could have helped you. Why do you think you have to face things alone? Hinata, you're never alone when I'm around, and I want you to understand that." He said hugging her tighter, "Hinata, why wouldn't you tell me? I thought you really didn't want to see me. That you weren't feeling what I was feeling," he said soothing

"What are you feeling?" she asked. She wasn't crying anymore. She looked into his eyes and he looked back.

"I love you, Hinata."

"Love? I've heard that before, besides I've already fallen for you and that's the problem. You are one of those who want me for one thing and then they leave. It wasn't like I haven't had this before. Sasori wasn't my first boyfriend just for high school. I've been through more than one bad relationship, but you came along and made me see something different. That's why I didn't want you to get hurt and I still don't. But I feel and cannot open my heart because I do not want it to be open to be broken again, but for some reason I feel like I can…trust you," she said.

"Hinata,…I-I never thought. I would never do that to you," he said grabbing her chin forcing her eyes toward his. "Remember when you said what I can do for you. I went home and started to think and I figured out the answer when I saw you here right now. What I can do for you?" he said standing up taking her hand. "I can wipe away the tears when you cry," he wiped the tracks off her eyes. "I can hold you tight when you feel lonely," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I let you know that you're beautiful. I would never break your heart because when you're happy, I'm happy," he said smiling.

He hugged her close. She started crying again.

"And you don't have to worry about me ever getting hurt especially with _Sasori. _What will he do to me?" he said jokingly

She chuckled. "See that beautiful smile you should show that more. Does that mean I'm…forgiven?" he asked cautious.

"Yea. It isn't like I cans stay away from you. I've been sitting here crying,"

"You thought you were bad I hadn't bathed for the past 3 days,"

They both laughed at each other's claims.

Sasuke looked at Hinata moving closer to her. His lips connected with hers.

-

Review Please…Hoped you liked it


End file.
